


[论坛体][树洞区] 同事总是捉弄我怎么办

by MarcelineMerrisa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelineMerrisa/pseuds/MarcelineMerrisa
Summary: 写真挚的东西帕鸡宋视角题目不重要，好吃很重要不存在左右
Relationships: ChenJi - Relationship, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, sungchen, 星辰
Kudos: 5





	[论坛体][树洞区] 同事总是捉弄我怎么办

**====[情感区][树洞区] ====同事总是捉弄我怎么办 发帖ID：仓鼠0205 创建时间：2:10 AM**

rt

大家好。

啊，抱歉，我不太清楚树洞区的发帖规则，不知道这样开头对不对。

一直很喜欢看划划论坛的帖子，没怎么发过帖。最近有一些苦恼，一直想找一个地方倾吐一下，但如果告诉我身边亲近的哥哥们，反而感觉会给别人添麻烦。于是就来论坛啦，请多多关照。

最近这一年很不好过，大环境所致，世道不算安稳。每个人都有着各自的痛苦和烦恼吧，我呢……我最近也很不好过，几个月前我的膝盖受过伤，导致我的工作也被耽搁了，原本的项目计划也只能任之随水东流。身体机能倒是没什么问题，最近感觉精神状态都变得奇怪了起来。

嗯……这算是苦恼之一？如果有类似苦恼的朋友，我们可以一起聊聊。

☆☆☆＝ ＝1L

楼主你标题的事儿好像还没说

顺便祝膝盖快点好起来

☆☆☆＝ ＝2L 又是职场烦恼相谈啊 工作这东西快点毁灭吧

☆☆☆＝ ＝3L 哎明天还要早起赶地铁 烦 不过这帖子写同事 怎么发到情感区来了？

☆☆☆＝ ＝4L 楼上 我现在还在公司加班写项目计划书 （微笑）楼主说说同事的事情吧 我还挺感兴趣的 毕竟也算职场老油条了。

☆☆☆＝ ＝5L 楼主好有礼貌 树洞区果然有很多善良的人呢

☆☆☆＝ ＝6L 发到情感区可能因为这个分区点击量最高吧😏

**☆☆☆＝ ＝7L 泡泡仓鼠0205**

先回复一下上面，其实我的工作虽然特别辛苦，但整体来说还挺好，我不想让它毁灭（噗，不是在王婆卖瓜，也没有在凡尔赛。）

另外发到情感区也是因为这个同事和我关系比较特殊。

嗯……就是有点儿感情纠葛……

鸭肝，就，我有点儿喜欢他？

为了保护隐私，就叫我同事王茉莉吧。他很聪明，业务能力也很强，毕竟我们公司每年都有考核，也会不断刷掉业绩不达标的新苗，虽然说很残酷，不过想要进我们公司的人还是前赴后继。

明明很聪明，但总是做一些让我很费解的事情。明明很聪明，但对我的态度总是很暧昧不明，明明跟我很亲近，但是却要一直试探我的底线。大部分时候，我的同事似乎根本不理解“察言观色”的意义，就那样潇洒又自由地活着，我时常感到羡慕，甚至想跟他换换身体，去体会一下做一天自由灵魂的感觉究竟是怎样的。

刚才说到费解，他的行动模式就很虎，普通那种性格的人我也不是没见过，但是能那样横冲直撞地在公司里如鱼得水，感觉也是很神奇的事情。比如，每次我们跟别的公司谈项目，王茉莉总是会当着整个会议室的面，在其他公司派来的秃鹫们的巡视之下，突然说出一些我们没有商量过的事情，就跟扔炸弹似的，毫无预警。

而且他声音特别洪亮，只要他乐意，可以让他的声音响亮到一整层楼工作人员都能听见的地步，所以他要是在会议室里怼人、爆料，没有一个人的耳朵能错过。

比如上次他就直接在会议上抖搂出来一个我们跟南美在谈的一个项目，然后我当时大脑直接空白了，什么恐惧感都没有，就是吃惊到空白的地步。我当时坐他旁边，在桌子下狠狠地踹了他一脚。结果那家伙无辜地看着我说：“怎么了？告诉他们也没关系啊，他们又撬不走这种级别的客户。”

哈哈哈哈哈我的天呀。

当时真的感觉很神奇，虽然他说的是实话，但也不能那么直白地讲出来吧？而且这家伙声音还特别大，周围人都不听前面的presentation，反而转过头来看我们，我当时尴尬得只能鞠躬抱歉，恨不得用脚趾头抠出一个洞来钻进去。

类似的体验其实真的挺恐怖的，每次我都吓出一身冷汗来。

但是他一直都这样有惊无险的度过了，因为他在会议室里扔出去的炸弹其实也没有到机密的级别，也的确没有带来什么糟糕的后果。

会议结束的时候，如果我要跟他复盘，他反而会说我是我性格太谨慎胆小，还说兵不厌诈，他说出去的东西都是商场烟雾弹，用来扰乱别人阵脚。

我就被他一通哔哔啵啵之后无话可说，甚至开始反思到底是不是我自己有问题，但是还不等我开始反思，他就亲亲热热地搂着我的肩膀，请我去吃烤肉了。

烤肉面前不折腰可能性是不存在的——于是我也就忘掉了自己本来的唠叨。

这算不算被pua了？不清楚。但是感觉看到树洞区的好多情感帖子里面，高赞回复都是“楼主你这就是被pua了”，所以我可能有点多疑了吧。

还有别的例子。

我原来在X国留学，所以最初刚进公司的时候，我的外语比他说的好很多，可能我们俩年龄接近，他就一直缠着我，每天都要跟我用外语对话，别人亲切地称呼我们俩为公司“ **竹马语伴** ”。

后来他外语渐渐好了起来，也交了很多朋友，一开始还跟别人炫耀说是我教给他外语的，还叫我“老师”来着，后来他逐渐摆脱了外语障碍，情况就不一样了。

比如，如果我说话中出现了发音不清或者语病，或者用外语讲的段子不够好笑，他就会疯狂嘲弄我，说我的外语没有他好。

包括我在内的所有人都拿这个当作梗一笑而过，旁人尽是感叹我们两个关系亲密；后来类似的玩笑重复多了，我也会开始感到委屈，但是如果我要生气，脸色一旦变得僵硬严肃，他就会忽然凑过来，大眼睛直勾勾地盯着我，说：“我们仓鼠ssi，生气的时候也不可怕。而且我们仓鼠先生，即便生气也会忍耐，因为仓鼠先生很善良，对不对？”

哇……这……

也许是因为他的眼睛太好看了，又或者是因为我对自己暗恋的直球男没什么抵抗力，然后我就会丝滑地从生气的状态转变成害羞，不知道为什么。而且，我跟他一起进入公司，四五年的时间都这么过来的，我也不可能突然发作，呃……

啊先写到这里，去喝点水。

————————————

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 一个疑问，四五年都这么过来的为什么忽然开始觉得对方在捉弄你了？

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L +1 楼主反射弧好长啊

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 所以是发生了什么更严重的事情吗？（新噶卡内）

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 竹马语伴？ 俩男的？有意思。

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 好潮 好久没遇到gay来咨询感情问题了

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 看这段描述，加上楼主发文的风格，感觉楼主的确是个很内心柔软的人！这样的人在职场肯定会被欺负的啦！ 哎！

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 感觉楼主的同事，像富二代（笑）因为我们公司也有类似的人。

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L +1 那种会议泄密啥的，按照你们公司那么个淘汰制度，会一直留着这样的大喇叭找刺激吗？

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 有道理，可能是那种太子爷啥的，多少有点话语权的感觉。

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 噗 还太子爷 我yue了 看小说不要看太多吧？

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 嗯感觉这些，只能说明楼主的同事性格比较“恶劣”，就是那种坏男人的感觉？好像也没有特别pua到楼主，还有别的事情说出来大家帮你分析一下吗？

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L

果然不同人不同态度，暴脾气如我可能第一天就跟他直接打架了。所以怎么说呢，楼主啊，你同事这样欺负你，肯定也有你的原因在里面，一个巴掌拍不响，或者……因为你纵容他了，所以他才这样得寸进尺的。应该好好谈谈。

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 楼上不要迫害受害者了好吧 还一个巴掌拍不响？？有病？？？

但是我支持，你应该跟他好好谈谈。

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 以及，你们都没注意……楼主说喜欢人家吗……你们上边这些说纵容的，不觉得是感情方面的力量权衡问题吗？

楼主讲讲你俩的感情现状？嘻嘻，想听👂

**☆☆☆＝ ＝L 泡泡仓鼠0205****

上面的评论我都看了！谢谢大家的回复，有点吃惊，没想到这么多人看了我的倾诉。

感情现状吗？ 嗯说实话我试探过他，他完全直男，还跟我说因为他是在一个充满爱的家庭长大的，所以以后最大的愿望就是结婚生子，而且他超级疼爱他的小侄子，简直就是宝宝控。

所以我有点儿单相思。

**真的只是一点点，我就只是对他有那么一点点，一点点心动。**

我同事背景的话，不清楚，至少感觉满有钱的。吃穿用度方面都不怎么节俭。说点儿别的案例吧。

对正如上面那位说的，就是之后发生了一些事情，才让我觉得他对我的捉弄变得不可忍受了起来。

是这样的，我们部门去年加入了一个新人，跟我年龄相仿，身高也接近，叫橙灿。性格很好，能力也很强，然后，我跟橙灿是同一个地方的出身，所以就自然比较亲近，一开始就很合拍，中午午休的时候经常一起吃饭。

有一天我和橙灿往电梯那边走，聊得正开心，结果王茉莉忽然来了，从后面狠狠地跳到我背上，那么沉一成年男子，我当时差点儿感觉自己的腰会折断。

我把他从我背上撕下来——因为他双手一直勒着我的脖子，费很大力气才撕下来，结果他就很自然地站在我和橙灿中间，问我们去哪里吃饭，就好像他一开始就约定好了要跟我们一起吃似的。

结果吃饭的时候，他就跟橙灿聊得很开心，也不怎么扔话题给我，搞得我好尴尬。

啊……他是在故意干扰我交朋友吗？

后来橙灿问我们要不要周末一起去玩儿密室逃脱，结果我想起来我周末约了自己家娜娜哥哥。于是就只能婉拒,，他反而跟橙灿去一起玩游戏了。

之后比较严重的应该是做选择题的事件。有一次来了几个小的任务，我们要分项目组。我的职位虽然和他差不多，但是我因为上一个项目做得不错，就被被指派分配到了其中的一个肥项目，挑选组员的权力自然落在了我的手上。

结果我们拿着资料对着电脑屏幕的数据库选人的时候，他忽然打破了寂静，就那样轻松地问我说：“选我还是选橙灿。”

如果不看当时的语境，我还以为自己是电视剧里被男一男二纠缠的女主角呢kkk 不过不是这样的，当时我只觉得非常为难。而且那么有歧义的话能在这里说吗？没看到其他部门来的瓜哥也在场吗？如果传出去要怎么办？

说实话瓜哥当时也愣住了，他瞪着眼睛看着我俩，我感觉我能听到他脑内在尖叫。

啊总之，他一边说他自己是直男，一边还要干涉我和别人走近。然后还要我做选择题，我就很痛苦。

直男能不能不要搞我了T T

对不起跑题了，这个帖子可以改名叫职场直男别搞我 （擦眼泪

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L SHUT THE FUCK UP WHAT?????

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 什么啊这哪里是直男，分明很会撩啊

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 所以呢所以呢 楼主你怎么选的啊？

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 是我没见识了，真的不知道直男也这么会说话（滑稽滑稽）

**☆☆☆＝ ＝L 泡泡仓鼠0205****

刚才没写完，最后我选了橙灿。

有很多原因，第一是因为我们确实需要带着新人做项目，以便让新人尽快熟悉起整套流程。其次，他那样逼问我，令我在窘境里做出选择，仿佛百分百笃定我会因为对他的喜爱而选择他似的。

他满当当的自信令我牙齿痒痒，虽然很喜欢他，但依然不想让他得逞。

而且我说实话因为心情很乱，整理不出头绪来，继续面对他只会徒增烦恼，于是我说“我选程灿。”

然后他当场脸就黑掉了，立刻放下文件夹从我们小会议室摔门而去。说实话他起身离开的时候我以为自己的心脏被什么恶魔的爪子捏了一把，又疼又酸，但是瓜哥在现场，我也不可能跟他解释……总觉得越描越黑。

解释什么呢？解释说你瞧，我同事心眼儿这么小，就因为我没有选择他进入我的项目组而生气走人了。就因为我选了橙灿而不是他。

瓜哥当时给了我一个特别无奈的微笑，说，你们俩最近是不是吵架了。

哎，烦死了。

于是项目交接结束之后，我去他的工位找他，问他要不要下班一起吃饭，他说他约了部门的别的女生一起看电影，而且连一个眼神都不给我。

“OK，你要玩儿火是吗王茉莉？”当时我就是这样想的。

从那天开始我们俩就没怎么一起吃饭，也没怎么好好聊天，连游戏都不一起打了。橙灿还问我怎么了，幸好橙灿不知道中间发生的事情吧。哎。

啊，直男胜负欲真的很可恶。

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 剧情好刺激啊

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 等一个 “谢在了。”

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 楼上啥意思啊？

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 回复，就是谢谢大家我们在一起了，看来楼上不怎么网上冲浪啊kkkkk

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 所以呢所以呢 楼主你很在意对吗？

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 我操只有我一个人嗅到了病娇的气息吗？楼主的同事给我发散着很强烈的占有欲哎。

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 楼上你能不能别脑补了（少看点韩剧行吗？）

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 占有+1 要么就是危机感。可能是担心楼主有更好的同事+伙伴吧？

**☆☆☆＝ ＝L 泡泡仓鼠0205****

回复楼上，哇占有欲，这个词看的我脸都红了。不阔能吧，绝对不可能。

嗯，在意，鸭肝，是有的，一点点吧。毕竟对方是直男，我也没想过有什么进展。但是最近这种冷战状态就很烦，我也没办法装作对他视而不见。

啊再不睡真的会猝死，哟罗本晚安。

😂

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L楼主晚安！下次继续讲啊！

**2021年X月X日**

**☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 泡泡仓鼠0205**

啊，好久不见！

没想到我找到了这个帖子。哈哈，我只能说这个楼真的很邪门儿，我现在是来说那句“谢谢大家我们在一起了的。”

嘿嘿嘿。

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 我操？？？？

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L wtf

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L 幸福都是别人的，我什么也没有

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L蹭蹭！！！！

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L转发锦鲤！！！！！！！

☆☆☆＝ ＝**L救命啊 楼主你能不能详细讲讲啊？？？？

**☆☆☆＝ ＝L 泡泡仓鼠0205****

虽然不是大家期待的那种展开。

那次选择题之后我们不是冷战了一阵子吗？后来就到了月末，元旦节那天放假，我就打算在家挺尸，好好休息，哪儿也不去浪。

结果大概是上午十点钟左右，我还在被子里，结果王茉莉给我打电话了。

我当时就很无奈，担心是工作的事情，就正经地接起来，结果他第一句话就是嘲笑我还在睡觉的事儿。

睡懒觉怎么了？社畜不睡到十二点都对不起自己。

我让他有屁快放，结果他让我穿衣服去开门……对，就是他直接来我家了。

知道我家地址也没什么稀奇的，毕竟我们原来也常常一起在我家看篮球比赛或者打游戏，只不过最近冷战也没有一起玩。

他进来之后就问我元旦假期有没有安排，我说没有，于是他就笑了，笑得鼻子都皱起来，这是这么多天第一次对我笑得那样开心。

他就说要陪我一起跨年。

我: [ **$%^ &%*&&(*(^&%#$)(*&*&^$## ]** 啊？？？？？？？

然后我就问他为什么不和父母一起跨年，他说父母都去海南度假了，冬天不在这边。

好吧……原来是因为他一个人孤独啊，切，平时不是朋友特别多的吗，怎么偏偏要来找我。

但是说实话，感动是，有的。对，是有一点点的。因为我家在外地嘛，自己也不怎么会烧菜，做不出什么像样的跨年年夜饭，所以他能来跟我过年，我很高兴。

然后我稍微洗漱穿衣，之后我们就一起去超市采购了。期间我们完全没有提到之前发生的事情，我既不会为自己的选择说抱歉，他也不觉得自己生气离开会议室的那个行为有多莽撞。我们像往常一样聊几句比赛，聊几句手游，说了一些不痛不痒的话题，好像就将那一页翻过了。

啊对，从超市回家之后，还一起收拾了一下我家（……）

晚饭是他做的，穿着黑衬衫和围裙的样子其实很帅气，我偷偷地在心里想。

他站在燃气灶前面忙忙碌碌，一会转过来拿香菜，一会儿匆匆忙忙搅拌一个鸡蛋，我肯定也不能袖手旁观坐享晚餐，于是提出要给他帮忙。结果，他说你这臭手不如做点别的吧。操，怎么到了跨年还在pua我。（但是是好的意义上的pua，我这样洗脑自己。）

然后他说等他给他按摩一下就当报答这顿饭了，好吧，也不亏，于是我就坐在沙发上等。

晚饭是超级辣的水煮肉片，炸酱面，西红柿鸡蛋，虾仁炒腰果。都很好吃，没想到这小子手艺还不错。

跨年肯定是要喝酒的，但是我一般在外面不喝酒，因为我喝酒之后会随便啵啵别人，这个恶习我也不知道是怎么会出现在我身上的，但是我哥李帝努说我会亲他的脚，李东灿说我跟他啵啵，黄仁俊还一个劲儿夸我喝醉了之后很粘人——基于这些不堪的理由，我放弃了在外面喝酒的乐趣。

两个大男人也精致地摆了盘子，一朵罗勒就放在盘子右上角。我开了烧酒喝啤酒，他酒量很不错，似乎不论怎么喝，脸都不会变红。我也就喝了小半瓶烧酒的样子？感觉有点头晕的时候就匆忙住嘴。

再之后我们就一起玩儿上次没通关的游戏。

玩儿着玩儿着，他就躺在了我腿上，说他累了想要让我给他按摩一下。

“可以啊”，我说，“但那你得坐起来我才能给你按摩吧？”于是他就坐起来，跟我面对面大眼瞪小眼。

“不对啊，按摩一般都是按摩肩颈吧，你这样我不好用力。”我推他的肩膀想要让他转一下身。

结果他居然直勾勾地看着我说：“你不是喝醉了喜欢啵啵吗？怎么不亲我？”

我 **：￥%（ &%#%%￥…%&（%￥……%*%#？？？？？？？**

然后他就亲了我的嘴巴。

疯了，当时我就感觉要么是我疯了出现幻觉，要么就是王茉莉根本喝酒喝太多。然后他说：“像我这种做饭好吃的人很难找到的，下次不要选别人，只能选我”。

我：……?

按摩当然是按摩了的，只能说是稀里糊涂的互相按摩了，你们也明白的吧。

就再次感谢一下大家，分享一下好运气。

拜拜！

（顺便po一张男友做饭的照片 很帅滴

https://thesenseofending.lofter.com/post/4bd605c3_1cb9d288a


End file.
